


Guardian Angel

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: When he wakes up in the hospital, Castiel can’t wait to show the reader how much he missed her





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from tumblr: Requested by @bkwrm523: Imagine you’re in an established relationship with Castiel when the whole Crazy!Cas thing goes down. He’s super hawt for you, but has to restrain himself because you manage to convince him to follow the hospital rules against it. So, as soon as he gets out, he takes you somewhere private, and is just looming somewhere super close in your space. You ask what’s up. He points out that you’re both no longer in the hospital. You barely start to protest before he pounces Marathon sex because fuck he missed being able to have you whenever he wanted

Hurrying down the dark hospital corridors, visiting hours long since over, you tried futilely not to get your hopes up. Your heart hammered away with anticipation, as it had been since you received Meg’s phone call. The pounding rhythm was a mantra, sounding over and over again in your chest: Cas is awake. Cas is awake.  _Cas is awake._

The demon is waiting for you, impatiently tapping her toes. You beelined for her, desperately eager to see your angel. Losing him, first to the Leviathan-fueled madness when he opened Purgatory and then when he came back with the name ‘Emmanuel’, with no recollection of who you were or your relationship, had torn your heart to shreds. You’d had him back briefly before he took on Sam’s hallucinations, the brothers dragging you away screaming when you’d been forced to leave him behind under Meg’s watchful eye.

You’d railed at them and they let you, absorbing your blows and insults with heads bowed. In the end you had to leave, unable to focus on hunting. Choosing instead to go into semi-retirement, you found a cheap place to rent near the hospital. It was dangerous; Cas had a giant target on his back and everyday carried the risk of being found by the various angels, demons, and leviathans that might be hunting him but you couldn’t bear to leave him alone. You visited Cas whenever possible, much to Meg’s amusement. She pointed out more than once that it wouldn’t do any good while he was still comatose, but left you alone for the most part. Heart heavy and aching for your angel, you couldn’t help but worry about what state he might be in. Would he remember you?

“How is he?” Your first words to Meg were rushed, laden with concern.

“He’s…different,” she replied, an unreadable expression on her face, for once refraining from teasing you.

“Different? What does that mean?”

“Clarence isn’t exactly acting like himself. Just- just go in and see for yourself.”

Throwing her a concerned look, you stepped into the room. Meg shut the door behind you in an effort to give you some privacy. And there he was, back turned toward the room, familiar trenchcoat tossed over his hospital clothes. You swore time froze when you saw him, heart thudding painfully in your throat. Now that you were here, the right words escaped you, a thousand different declarations tripping on the tip of your tongue.

“Castiel?”

He turned to face you, and it was all you could do not to launch yourself at him. The same wild dark hair, the same stubbly jaw, the same electric blue eyes that you’d fallen in love with right from the start- everything looked the same even when you were both so different. You knew you were staring, drinking him in with hungry eyes, but it couldn’t be helped. It had been so long since you’d seen those eyes staring back at you.

“Cas? Do you- do you know who-”

“I know you,” he interrupted, a beaming smile lighting up his features. “I’d know you anywhere.”

In one, two, three strides he was in front of you. Ignoring your hunter instincts to back away at his sudden approach, you allowed Cas to invade your personal space, the hem of his trenchcoat swishing forward to brush against your jeans. You barely caught a glimpse of those eyes you loved so much before he had his arms around you, pressing you tightly to him as his mouth came crashing onto yours. Caught off guard, a muffled squeak escaped before you could stop it, your fingers curling into the tan fabric of his coat. Cas lapped at the seam of your lips, begging to be allowed in.

“Well now, look at him go. Just out of bed, and he’s ready to get you into it,” came Meg’s lilting voice from the doorway.

Tearing your mouth away from his, face hot with embarrassment and want, you saw her standing there with a smirk, arms crossed as she watched you shamelessly. Letting go of him was the last thing you wanted to do, but you forced yourself to loosen the death grip on his lapels. When you tried to move away however, you discovered Castiel had no intention of releasing his hold on you.

“Cas?” you questioned, his grip on you growing firmer when she stepped into the room.

“Hmmm?”

“You, uh, you mind letting go of me?”

“No,” he says slowly, a contemplative frown creasing his forehead, “no I don’t believe I will. I’ve been without you too long and don’t want to go any longer.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Meg teased.

“Shut up Meg,” you mumbled half-heartedly, burying your face in his coat.

Resting his head against your own, he inhaled deeply, a content sigh rumbling in his chest. You listened halfheartedly as Meg explained that she’d called the Winchesters and they should be arriving the next day. You knew you should be paying attention, but your heart wasn’t in it; the only thing that mattered was that your angel was back- albeit changed- and he remembered who you were. Cas slipped a finger under your chin, tilting your face to meet his. His lips descended on your own, gentle at first but the kiss quickly grew bolder, hungrier. One of his hands drifted down your back, palming softly at your ass. An exasperated huff interrupted.

“Jeez you two, you’re like cats in heat,” Meg smirked. “New rule: no making out in the hospital. Nurses orders.”

“She’s right Cas,” you reluctantly agreed.

“But love-” he began.

“You heard her, it’s against the rules,” you said, even as every nerve in your body protested your decision.

Cas fell silent, tilting his head to the side and studying you with a calculating gaze. There was something in the way he looked at you that made you feel as if you were under a microscope. His calm detachment, a stark contrast to how he’d just been ravishing your mouth, was unsettling. Heart fluttering at the heat in his eyes, you licked your suddenly dry lips, not missing the way his gaze darted down to follow the motion.

The only warning you had was a slight shift in the air as his grip on you tightened, and you suddenly found yourself standing in the bedroom of your rented house. You didn’t have any time to wonder how he knew where you lived before he was on you once more, arms winding around your back to pull you close. Cas cupped the back of your neck with one broad hand, holding you still as he kissed you fiercely. “We’re not at the hospital anymore,” he whispered harshly.

Hormones getting the better of you, you sank into the kiss, opening up under the persistent prodding of his tongue. He swept in, searching out every nook and cranny, tasting and exploring desperately. Sucking on his tongue, you were rewarded with a sharp thrust of his hips, a very prominent erection tenting his pants and rubbing against your core. You moaned into his mouth, panties growing damp as he continued to rut into you.

Lightheaded, you ripped your mouth from his, gulping down air for your starved lungs. Cas didn’t let that deter him, kissing and nipping his way down your jaw to your neck, stubble rasping along your sensitive skin. Every nibble, every lick sent a jolt of arousal straight to your center, your pussy growing slicker by the second. His arm was a steel band around your waist, holding you in place as he tasted every inch.

“Cas,” you panted out, “wa-wait a  minute.”

With a groan, he pulled away, something about your tone cutting through the haze of lust. He stared back at you with lust blown eyes, chapped lips pink and swollen. His grip slackened, but he refused to let you go entirely. The hand at your neck drifted forward to cup your jaw, the calloused pad of his thumb rubbing gently along your bottom lip. “What is it love?” he asked, gravelly voice like distant thunder.

You were speechless for a second. It was so easy to get lost in that stormy blue gaze, and it wasn’t lost on you just how close he was standing, the warmth of him curling around you. Ozone and petrichor filled your senses, a scent that never failed to remind you of the angel. Shaking yourself free from your stupor, you shifted in place, damn near whimpering when you brushed against his erection.

“Cas, maybe now isn’t the best time. I mean, you just woke up and the boys will be here tomorrow. There’s a lot you missed.”

“The only thing I missed is being buried inside you, feeling you clench around me as I take you over and over again. I missed watching you come undone beneath me, calling my name to the very stars themselves. I missed tasting you, bringing you to the edge with just my tongue,” he said, eyeing you with a tenderness completely at odds with his words.

Jaw dropping at his declaration, you didn’t have the heart- or willpower- to resist when he pulled you close once more, gently tugging you to his chest. Caged in his arms, listening to the steady thumping of his heart, you could shut your eyes and pretend everything was alright. Safe with your angel, there were no demons or vengeful angels, no Leviathans; all that existed were the two of you in this tiny house.

It wasn’t long before blunt fingers crept down your back, softly groping your ass. As much as your hormones demanded you ride him into the sunset, he wasn’t in the best frame of mind to be making these kind of decisions. With a resigned sigh, you met his gaze. “Cas…” you warned.

“Yes love?” he asked innocently. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Cas…” you trailed off; how do you explain that he wasn’t in his right mind? “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You won’t be,” he replied earnestly, taking your hand in his and lacing your fingers together.

“Cas-”

“Please trust me,” he pleaded, “I’m- I’m confused, I know that, but if there’s one thing I’m sure of it’s my love for you.”

The look in his eyes was so earnest, so sincere it made your heart soar. He brushed a strand of hair back, pressing a kiss to your temple. One kiss became two and soon he was peppering kisses across your face, murmuring words of love and devotion. Eyes drifting shut, you whispered them back, scattering your love across his face with your lips. When his mouth found yours again, you were the one to seek entrance, moaning as the taste of honey and Cas danced on your tongue.

You didn’t even realize you’d moved until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed. Cas guided you to the mattress, never once allowing his lips to leave your own. Sprawled on your back, you relished the solid weight of him settling atop you, a weight you hadn’t felt in far too long. Thighs spreading wide in welcome, your core throbbed, a reminder of just how long it’d been since you last fucked your angel.

The last of your resistance melted away when he finally pulled away from your kiss swollen lips, your breath coming in harsh pants. Cas dragged his hands down your sides, his touch firm and sure. He reached the waistband of your jeans, blue eyes pleading with you. Biting your lip, you nodded, watching those nimble fingers as they undid your fly, the drag of the zipper loud in the quiet room. Lifting your hips, Cas wasted no time in pulling your jeans off, pausing only briefly to rip your shoes and socks off, tossing your discarded clothes across the room.

It seemed that now that he had permission, he couldn’t wait to see all of you. His hands dove beneath your shirt, the rough skin of his fingertips skimming over your ribs before he whipped the garment over your head, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder to join the rest of your outfit. Clad only in a bra and panties, your body was positively humming with anticipation, pussy getting wetter at the hungry look in his eyes. Castiel looked ready to devour you.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember,” he growled, “so soft and pliant and ready for me. If angels got our own Heavens, this would be mine.”

You didn’t have a chance to reply before he was touching you once more, broad hands gripping your calves firmly. Chest heaving, you watched with bated breath as he settled between your legs, spreading them wide. Dragging his hands up and down your trembling thighs, he leaned down to press a kiss to your right knee. Repeating the action with the left, Castiel planted open-mouthed kisses all across your skin. Moans spilling out freely as you undulated under him, you held your pillows in a death grip with one hand, the other snaking down your body to bury itself in his soft hair.

Cas groaned at the tug of your fingers, nipping the tender skin of your inner thigh in retaliation. Strong arms wrapped around your thighs, pinning you in place as his hot mouth made its way closer to your eager pussy, your panties soaked through with arousal. Every harsh grunt sent a puff of air over the sticky cotton. Mewling needily, you tried bucking your hips but there was no fighting Cas’ iron grip.

Content that he’d tasted every last inch of your legs, Cas hovered over your drenched panties, every exhale sending shivers up your spine. Nosing at your clit, he took an obscenely deep breath, moaning as the heady scent of your arousal flooded his senses. Glancing up at you through the heavy fringe of his lashes, he made sure your eyes were on him as he dipped his mouth closer. Head falling back amongst the pillows, a loud wail tore from your throat at the first searing lick of his tongue.

Cas lapped at you hungrily, the sensation dulled only slightly by the cotton barrier of your panties. It was impossible to tell who was louder, you or him, needy whines and growls filling the night air. Having his mouth on you was good, so good, but it wasn’t enough; you needed to feel him, unhampered by fabric. Apparently, Cas felt the same way. It wasn’t long before he pulled away just long enough to tug at your panties. With a loud rip, the flimsy cotton gave way, no match for the impatient angel. With a satisfied grunt, Castiel dove back in with gusto.

It’d been too long since you’d had anything between your legs that wasn’t battery operated, and Cas had you wound you up with all of his teasing. The nimble, wet heat of his clever tongue was your undoing. Back arching clear off the bed, your orgasm caught you completely off guard. Fierce pleasure, sharp and sweet, crashed through your body, drowning you in ecstasy. Your pussy walls clamped down on nothing, fluttering wildly as Cas pushed you higher and higher.

He slurped down your release with an appreciative moan, using his tongue to scoop out more of your flavor. It was too much too fast, and soon you could feel another orgasm creeping up. Fingers curling in his hair, you tried to tug him away even as your hips bucked up into his mouth. There was a shift in the air, and suddenly you felt the familiar pull of his grace. He’d used his grace on you before of course, both to heal you after a hunt and in the bedroom; it never failed to send a thrill through you. This was Castiel the angel, not a vessel. He was touching you, holding you with the real him.

Grace held you fast to the bed, keeping your legs spread wide and hips pinned firmly to the mattress. The hand gripping your pillows was tugged up and out of the way, held to the headboard by invisible shackles. Without peeling away from your pussy, Cas took the hand buried in his hair with one of his own, lacing your fingers tightly together once more. Sprawled out beneath him, you were helpless to do more than moan as he sent  you spiraling to your second release.

Molten bliss filled you to the core, your second orgasm just as ferocious as the first. Mouth dropping open in a silent prayer, you shook in Castiel’s hold, shudders running down your spine. Again, he drank down your slick like a man dying of thirst, eager for more, more, more. That agile tongue licked and lapped at your sopping wet folds, determined to get every last drop. Your legs kicked out helplessly as your overworked body demanded a break, but Cas was not to be deterred.

“Cas, please, you have to let me down,” you finally managed to get out, voice rough from all of the whimpers and whines he’d managed to pull from you. “Fuck angel, please let me down for a minute.”

The desperate pleading in your tone must have registered; Cas drew back, licking at his red and swollen lips. The seraph looked as wrecked as you felt, hair sticking up at all angles like it had been when you first met him, eyes so dark with lust there was hardly any blue visible at all. Still clad in his trenchcoat and hospital clothes, with a snap of his fingers he was laid bare before you, taking your bra as well and leaving the two of you completely naked.

Stalking up your nude form, he hovered over you, gazing down at you with so much love and lust and need it made your head spin. Tenderly brushing a strand of hair away from your sweaty forehead, he pressed his lips to your hair, bringing your joined hands up above your head. Just as your heart began to slow its frantic pounding, grace encircled your wrist, yanking your hand up to join the one bound to the headboard. Eyes gleaming mischievously, Castiel leaned down to murmur in your ear, “I gave you a minute.”

With no more warning than that, a thick tendril of grace thrust inside your slick core, immediately setting a furious rhythm. You cried out in surprise, unprepared for the sudden intrusion. Cas  took full advantage of his now free hands, cupping your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipples just the way you liked. Kissing his way down to your chest, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, laving at the pebbled bud eagerly.

More grace suckled at the sides of your neck, hard enough that you knew it would leave marks. It attacked all of the sensitive areas Cas knew would bring you closer to release- the spot where your neck met your collarbone, the crease of your right elbow, the back of your left knee. Cas knew your body and all of its erogenous zones better than you did, and had no shame in exploiting that knowledge.

Head rolling side to side, you didn’t notice when Cas released one of your breasts, a tendril of grace latching onto the abandoned nipple as his hand snaked down between your legs. The grace pounding into your dripping channel found your g-spot, relentlessly massaging the area just as Cas reached your clit. Taking the sensitive nub between his fingers, he took you over the edge yet again with a few strokes of his thumb. You came hard for the third time, screaming out wordlessly into the night.

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispered savagely, “absolutely gorgeous. And mine, all mine.”

Fortunately for your overworked body, Cas didn’t seem inclined to draw out this orgasm too much; he was tired of waiting to be buried deep inside you. Withdrawing his grace from you entirely, he lined up his cock with your entrance. Pearly drops of precum beaded from the tip, shining in the dim light. As exhausted as you were, you couldn’t help but tilt your hips up in offering when he began to push, filling you steadily until he was seated fully inside. Both of you took a moment to adjust; at long last, you finally felt like you were complete. You were home.

Resting his forehead against your own, your labored breaths mingling, Cas stared deep into the very depths of your soul as he slowly drew back, his heavy cock dragging against your inner walls. When only the head remained, he paused, brushing the tip of his nose against yours before thrusting back in. Again and again he drove into you, the flex of his hips never faltering. HIs lips sought out yours, the number of kisses lost in the heat of the moment. Whispered words of endearment filled the air over the steady slap of skin on skin. You clung to him, arms and legs winding around his back to hold him tight. You never, ever wanted to let go.

His pace gradually got faster, rocking into you hard and deep. His pubic bone rubbed at your clit with every thrust, bringing you that much closer to one more climax. Sweat dotted your undulating bodies, the edge of release approaching at a breakneck speed. Determined to see your angel lost in pleasure, you clenched your inner muscles down tight around him, tearing your mouth away long enough to lean up to his ear and whisper, “Come for me Castiel.”

Helpless to do anything but obey, Cas did just that with a loud groan, his eyes glowing with the light of grace as hot ropes of come spilled into you. The twitching of his heavy cock along your walls was enough to push you over the edge, bliss filling every trembling limb. Moaning in relief, Castiel slowed to a stop, gasping for air as you both slowly came down. All was quiet except for your labored breathing.

When he softened too much to stay buried inside you, Cas rolled to the side, pulling a hiss from both of you when his cock slipped free. A gush of your combined release dripped down your thighs before he cleaned your sweat soaked bodies with a wave of his hands. Rolling onto your side to face him, thighs twinging, you found him studying you with a small smile. Curling into his side, you listened to the slowing rhythm of his heart. Reality would come creeping back soon enough, but for now you relished in this stolen moment.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into your hair.

“For what?” you asked, puzzled.

“For this. For loving me and staying by my side. For watching over me.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that Cas- I love you and will always love you. I’ll watch over you for as long as you’ll let.” You smiled as a thought came to you. “I’ll be your guardian angel.”

“I’m- I’m not how I used to be and I may never be again, but one thing that will never change is how much I love you. My guardian angel.”


End file.
